


Of Monsters And Men

by Aphistas, theartificialwolf



Series: RP Miscellany [3]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Buffy the Vampire Slayer inspired au, M/M, On Hiatus, dark au, slayer!Katya, vampire!Violet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphistas/pseuds/Aphistas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartificialwolf/pseuds/theartificialwolf
Summary: Just because she's a vampire doesn't mean that Violet's heartless. She tries to make some sense of her superpowered, more or less immortal existence by preying on evil men. But she's grown tired of moving so much. She meets Katya and contemplates starting something with her, but unbeknownst to her, Katya's the Slayer charged with ending her and any other vampire's existence.





	

People were just so simple. It was too easy these days, with sex so free and easy. Violet knew she was beautiful and desirable and people wanted to touch her. She had a secret or two, but by the time anyone found out, it was too late. Violet smirked at the thought, her tongue caressing her teeth. 

The muscled leather bear across from her grinned and Violet battered her false eyelashes at him. He would do nicely. He was clearly here alone, and he had just one thing on his mind as he looked up and down at Violet’s slender, lingerie-clad body. He wanted to tear her apart, tear her clothes off and shove himself inside her without regard for her or her pleasure. Violet could smell the desire rolling off of him in waves. 

Violet had seen the man harassing one of the performers earlier, the new bendy Russian blonde who clearly wasn’t interested in this brute of a man as he slapped her padded ass and forced a kiss on her. He looked like a Tom of Finland drawing and those huge muscled arms should have scared Violet but instead they excited her for all the wrong reasons. 

There was just something so satisfying about turning the tables on a man unaccustomed to being prey. Violet jerked her head in the direction of the alley and the man smirked wickedly. Violet did too. She almost felt bad for the poor guy, but she really didn’t. Maybe God would judge him, but since He was around, Violet would happily pass her own judgment. 

As soon as she was into the alley, the man pushed her roughly against the wall and was about to lift her skirt when Violet flipped them, slamming him against the wall. His eyes widened at her unexpected strength but Violet silenced him before he could speak or protest. She liked to see the fear in their eyes, the ones she marked to kill, the ones she felt deserved it. The world would be a better place without this scum.

Violet snapped his neck, ending him quickly, as she was not entirely without mercy. She presses her lips to his neck, her fangs appearing instantly, and drained his blood. That should stave off the hunger for a while. She’d killed three now in this area. It was past time for her to go, but something about this area compelled her to stay. The number of sleazy patrons had decreased, or at least they were running scared, as her previous two kills had also been convicted sex offenders, or at least, that was what the news told her. 

Violet didn’t have the time tonight to leave this body in her in her M.O., a particularly gruesome personal signature where tore the victim’s heart out through the anus and left it there. It had left police baffled. She knew she was playing fast and loose with the required discretion of her kind, but something about Violet had become reckless. She’d been alone for too long and she was tired. She had no clan, not even a nest, and it was hard sometimes to be a lone wolf in this ever changing world. 

Immortality was more a curse than people realized when they wished for it. Violet had wanted to be young and beautiful forever and she’d gotten what she wanted, but at a terrible price. Violet had never known hunger, and this hunger would never ever go away. At least like this, she’d rid the world of wicked men who only wanted to hurt a pretty thing like her. Violet left the body seated as if passed out from drugs or alcohol and she removed the last trace of blood from her face and body. Time to get back to the club before she was discovered. It might be her last night here after all.

Violet slipped back into the crowd and quickly found a hot body to dance with. Her hunger now at bay, she could blend in better, not needing to keep her distance. Violet had no shortage of dance partners, simply explaining away her coldness as her having just been outside. Violet figured it was about time to return to her rest, as the night was ending and the club closing. But Violet felt something inexplicable, and her eyes met with someone else’s from across the room.

-

After two reported similar deaths, Katya knew she needed to stake out the place. While some may say that twice was merely a coincidence, in Katya’s line of work, she couldn’t believe in coincidences. Not when it meant another potential life lost. So, Katya made some phone calls to get herself a last minute gig and dressed herself in a red cheerleading costume, and left for the club. 

Once there, she did her best to scan the place for anyone that looked like they were on the hunt. Sadly, though, most looked like they were all hunting. Men and women looking for sex or a vampire looking for prey looked very similar in a crowded club in the middle of the night after all. 

After hours with no result, Katya opened her compact mirror once again. Being a queen certainly made it easier for her to scan around for any anomalies at times. Just before she nearly gave up on finding anything, she saw something strange – a green shirt suddenly bunch oddly on some guy’s chest before falling back into place. It could be nothing, but…

Katya snapped the compact close and turned to look behind her. Her eyes searched for green shirt guy, and once they found him, they focused on the stunning person dancing with him. 

Katya frowned. She didn’t remember seeing her in the mirror, and Katya was sure she’d remember seeing someone that gorgeous.

 

Violet realized the blonde Russian queen she’d seen earlier was the one staring at her and Violet gave her her best ‘come-hither’ stare. The vampire made sure she had a tight reign on her hunger, as Violet didn’t want to scare or hurt the pretty queen making her way over but Violet didn’t see the harm in dancing with the blonde.

Violet smiled prettily once the blonde reached her. Violet had seen her onstage earlier and the blonde was quite a gymnast, able to bend and flip and drop into slow splits with such grace, the crowd showered the sexy performer with tips, aroused and entertained as they were.

Violet leaned in to speak to her over the music in the club. “Hi, I’m Violet. Nice to meet you. I love your performance. You’re really athletic. I bet you get a lot of offers at the end of the night because you’re so gorgeous,” Violet flirted. “Wanna dance?”

 

Katya double checked and made sure her stake was still attached to her thigh, hidden under her skirt, before she smiled at Violet. She really was beautiful. It was a shame that she was likely a blood-sucking monster. 

“Katya, and thank you. I’m kind of tuckered out from performing. Was thinking about getting some coffee or something. Care to join?” Katya asked with a smirk. 

 

Violet smiled. “I’m not much of a coffee drinker but I’ll join you for the pleasure of your company.” Violet was feeling a little reckless tonight and even though the club was closing, she still had couple hours until sunrise. She would probably have to leave town soon anyway so what was the harm in having one last night out on the town? 

Katya led her out of the club with a possessive hand on her lower back and Violet couldn’t help but grin. But then Katya started to lead her to the alleyway and Violet’s stomach dropped but she kept a smile on her face. “Where are you taking me?” she asked playfully. “Into the alley for a quickie? You and I are both in drag after all, it might not be so quick,” she teased, hoping that she could deter Katya from entering the alley. “Wouldn’t a nice soft bed be better? Besides, you never know what you might find in a dark alley behind a gay club.” Like the body of the man I just killed, Violet didn’t say.

 

“Relax. This is just a shortcut I like to use to get to my favorite coffee shop,” Katya said as she steered Violet towards the alley. “You’re not scared of a little dark alley, are you?” 

 

“Maybe a little. What if we meet a monster?” Violet pressed up close to Katya. “Would you protect me?”

 

Katya tensed for a moment when Violet pressed up close to her, though she relaxed once she realized that Violet’s mouth wasn’t too terribly close to her neck. 

“Of course I will.” Katya ran her hand up and down Violet’s cold arm. “You cold? Because you feel like ice,” Katya said as led Violet into the alley.

 

Violet nodded, and drew attention to her scantily clad body instead of the alley, hopefully. “This isn’t exactly the warmest thing I own,” Violet joked. The beautiful lingerie barely covered her at all. “But it sure makes all the boys hot for me. Usually I can rely on them to warm me up,” Violet purred suggestively. Usually though, it was their blood that warmed her up.

 

“You always find someone to warm you up when you go out?” Katya asked with a smirk as they started to walk down the alley only for Katya to freeze a few steps in. 

A body. Rodney. A regular ass at the club, but harmless, and now he lay dead against the wall.

Katya's eyes darted over to Violet, needing to see her reaction, looking for any sign that she was the one Katya was hunting that night. 

 

“Yes, always.” Violet smirked. 

She let Katya lead her down the alley and froze when Katya did. One of Violet’s hands darted instinctively to cover her mouth but as she was already fed, her fangs didn’t appear. Her other hand reached for and gripped Katya’s hand tight. 

“Oh my god!” she gasped. She turned to look at her human companion, hoping to see the same horror in Katya’s eyes, but instead she saw a hardness in them. Violet’s eyes widened in shock. “Katya?” Violet asked uncertainly. “That’s a body! We shouldn’t stay here, we need to tell someone! There’s a killer out here!”

 

A small frown tugged at Katya’s lips as she looked from Violet to the body. 

“You’re right. Why don’t you head inside and tell Joe – the bartender – to call 911,” Katya said with a nod to the backdoor. “I’ll stay here and keep anyone from disturbing the body.” Katya also wanted to take a closer look at Rodney’s neck to see if he died how she suspected he did. 

 

Violet nodded and did as she was told. She’d been around humans enough to know their mannerism and how they reacted to death. Violet sobbed and shook as she told Joe the Bartender what happened and what she and Katya found in the alleyway. Violet found herself seated at the bar with a warm coat wrapped around her shoulders as Joe called the police. 

It was probably best if she weren’t at the scene of the crime, but none of the police would suspect someone so slender and sexy capable of such violence. It was a good thing she looked like a pretty, thin girl, too delicate to take on a man like that. Violet continued to look around the room with her big doey eyes, almost as if she were lost. Joe came to check on her and she begged him to make Katya come inside too, away from the alleyway. Joe quickly made to do as she asked, and Violet waited for her new companion to return. Violet hoped she could help the human forget the horrible thing she’d just seen.

 

Katya had just finished up looking at Rodney’s neck when Joe came out to inform her that Violet was asking for her. It was as she had expected – deep bite wounds that she had become more than familiar with over the years, though they had been cleaned pretty carefully of blood. 

With a frown, Katya followed Joe back inside only to find a weeping Violet. Her gut told her that the signs pointed to Violet being a monster, but the sight of her looking so shaken and still being here, waiting for Katya and the police to arrive made her hesitate and question herself. Could her spidey-sense be wrong? 

“Hey,” Katya said as she sat down next to Violet and wrapped her arm around Violet’s slender body, “how’re you holding up, kiddo?” 

 

Violet looked up as the queen approached and leaned into her embrace. “I- I- I dunno. We just saw a,” Violet leaned in to whisper, “body!” She pulled the jacket tighter around herself. Violet looked up at Katya, who seemed unbothered by the discovery. “Doesn’t that bother you? Like, why aren’t you upset?” Violet looked unblinkingly at the queen, suddenly insanely curious why she wasn’t bothered in the slightest by the violence. She couldn’t be that desensitized to it just working in a nightclub. Who was Katya?

 

Katya sighed as she relaxed and leaned against Violet. Maybe she really should give Violet the benefit of the doubt; she has been wrong before. 

“Sadly, not my first dead body. A lot of people seem to die in the streets in this city, and for some strange reason–” or not so strange reason when destiny and shit were involved– “I seem to run into them far too often than I would like.” 

The doors opened, and Katya rolled her eyes as familiar officers walked inside. “Great. Just my lucky day.” Katya then smiled at Violet. “Good thing I have you by my side, eh, kiddo?” 

 

Violet took Katya’s hand. She found herself falling a little harder for the bendy blonde. Katya had been though a lot it seemed. Violet couldn’t help but want to hold Katya close, despite all the reasons she shouldn’t. But when it all came down to it, Violet was terribly lonely. 

The police seemed incredibly interested in Katya and Violet couldn’t help but want to protect her. Over the years, Violet had become very skilled at talking to and manipulating the police and she turned her big sad eyes on them and told them how she and Katya had found the body. She poured on the waterworks, and the police were far to eager to comfort her, practically tripping over each other in their haste to offer her cocktail napkins on which to dry her tears. 

Violet just leaned into Katya’s side and assured the officers she’d be fine. She wished them luck finding the perpetrator, even while she really hoped they’d never find her, as then she’d be forced to kill them and she didn’t really want to do that. 

Violet looked sideways at Katya. What was she going to do with this one? Letting people get close was always a bad idea. Sooner or later, they’d find out the truth and it would never end well. It always ended in blood, heartbreak and running away. 

Eventually the police left and Violet could start to feel dawn approaching. She’d have to go home soon. “It’s getting late,” Violet said as she picked up a cocktail napkin and a pen, “and it’s been quite a night. Here’s my number. Maybe we can go out again tomorrow? Or some other night when you’re free.”

 

Katya gave Violet a slight, yet genuine, smile. She had deftly gotten the cops off of Katya’s back, and now she still wanted to hang out with Katya? Katya’s spidey-senses clearly had to have been off about Violet. 

“Tomorrow sounds great,” Katya said as she tucked Violet’s number into her bra. “Do you want me to walk you home? It is really late–” Katya smirked– “or early, I guess.” 

 

Violet smiled. “I’ll be fine. I promise. Besides, my place isn’t exactly suitable for company unfortunately. Maybe tomorrow I’ll let you take me home instead?” Violet smiled winningly. 

One unexpected thing Violet had discovered about her new existence was that despite other things ceasing to function, she definitely still could have sex, a fact made even better by the fact that she no longer digested food. As long as her hunger was under control, there’d be nothing amiss. And even if she was hungry, during sex was the best time to feed.

“See you tomorrow, Katya."

 

Katya chuckled as she walked Violet back out the front door. “Maybe I just will. See you tomorrow, Violet.” Katya then watched Violet walk away with a small smile until Violet finally turned a corner, disappearing from Katya’s sight. What could she say? Violet certainly had an ass to appreciate. 

–

After crashing at her place, Katya woke late the next afternoon. With a tired yawn, Katya got up and poured herself a bowl of cereal. Anything more, and she’d likely burn the house down. Once she had eaten her very late breakfast and had taken a shower, Katya thought back to the night before. She really needed to find the bloodsucker that thought it could take over her city. Didn’t they know by now that a slayer had taken up residency? 

Shaking her head, Katya thought back to the one small bright spot of her night – meeting Violet – and, with a small smile, Katya pulled out her phone and sent a text before she looked back out at the warm, afternoon sun. 

[text]: hey, it’s katya from last night. just wondering if you still wanted to meet up today? i know of a cute little bistro we could meet at

 

As soon as Violet arose, she checked her phone for messages. Sure enough, there was one from Katya. A few hours had passed already so Violet hurriedly typed out a message. 

[text]: Hey sorry I was taking a nap! You up for an adventure instead? How soon can you meet me by the big rock sculpture in Jefferson Park?

That would be a safer bet than a bistro. Katya would surely notice that Violet neither ate nor drank. Besides, Jefferson Park stood up on a hill and offered a beautiful view of the city lights. Better yet, it had ample benches and grassy areas for cuddling and kissing if it got to that point.

Violet figured she was well fed enough that nothing unseemly should happen tonight but if she was going to keep seeing Katya, she’d probably need to feed more frequently to keep the hunger at bay. 

Violet checked her phone again, eagerly awaiting an answer from Katya. It had been so long since Violet had felt a true connection with someone, but she didn’t want to get her hopes up. Violet knew that what she was meant that things were not meant to last. 

Immortality was lonely though and Violet hoped that maybe this time, things would be different. And if they weren’t, Violet could always leave town and start anew. She’d done it so many times though that the very thought of it tired her. It would be nice to be able to stay somewhere for a while and not have to worry about being discovered. 

Violet sighed. She’d been planning to leave this town soon as she’d killed too many already but then she met Katya and something about the drag queen compelled Violet to stay. Maybe it was just the ache of constant loneliness but maybe it was something more. 

Violet startled when her phone buzzed and lit up. She hastened to unlock it when it said ‘New Message from Katya'

 

When Violet hadn’t responded, Katya had felt saddened as she thought that it was too good to be true for someone as stunning as Violet to ever be interested in her. However, as she began to suit up for a night of patrol, her phone dinged with a message from Violet, and Katya couldn’t help but smile. It had been an emotionally taxing night for Violet, so it made sense that she had slept the day away. 

With a glance at the time, Katya typed up a message for Violet. 

[text]: an adventure sounds like fun. here’s hoping we see no more dead bodies though ;) [text]: i can be there in a half hour

 

Violet chuckled as she read Katya’s reply. 

[text]: I definitely hope we see no dead bodies. Maybe a naked body or two though >;)  
[text]: Great! See you then!

Violet made sure she looked absolutely stunning and then dashed off to meet Katya at the rock sculpture she’d mentioned. Thanks to her vampiric speed, she got there in no time at all. It seemed like she’d beaten Katya. Good. Now she could just sit and wait for her date.

 

Once fully dressed, Katya slid a small sheathed silver blade into her Doc Martens, tucked a stake into an inner pocket on her burgundy leather jacket, and, as a finishing touch, put on her cross necklace. She could never be too careful after all. 

With a final pat to her stake, Katya set off to meet Violet. Her walk luckily had no distractions or disruptions, so when Katya saw Violet standing by the sculpture, she couldn’t help but smile. Violet looked radiant in the moonlight, and Katya could only imagine how she’d glow in the sunlight. 

“Hey, hope I didn’t keep you waiting for long,” Katya said as she got within speaking distance of Violet. 

 

Violet smiled. “Well don’t you look nice. You dress up just for me?” Violet fluttered her eyelashes. “I haven’t been waiting long, but this was worth the wait.” Violet grinned, her eyes sparkling with mischief. She couldn’t wait to get Katya on top of her. “I know a good spot to stargaze if you like. It’s very pretty there.” Violet bit her lip, reveling in Katya’s undivided attention. “Secluded too.”

 

Katya chuckled. “Thanks. You look stunning as well, though I’m sure you get that often enough. So,” Katya offered Violet her arm with a grin, “you said something about secluded? Show me?” 

 

Violet grinned and lead the way. It had been a while since she’d been intimate with a human and feeding on them wasn’t the first thing on her mind. Violet wondered how long it would take before Katya would kiss her. 

“This is it.” Violet sat down in the soft grass and Katya did the same. She turned to look at Katya. “The stars sure are beautiful tonight.”

 

Katya wrapped her arm around Violet’s shoulders as she looked up at the sky. “They certainly are. How’d you discover this place?”

 

“I don’t sleep so well at night and I found it on a walk once. I always come here alone.” Violet smiled prettily at her companion. “Figured I’d save it for someone special.”

 

Katya glanced over and smirked at Violet. “And you think I’m someone special?”

 

“You might be,” Violet flirted. “It certainly takes someone special to tie me down. We’ll see if you’ve got it in you.” Violet moved a little closer. She knew she couldn’t stay with Katya forever but she could certainly pass some time with her before she began to get suspicious about Violet not aging. Violet moved closer. “I get terribly cold sometimes…” she hinted and looked to her companion.


End file.
